EL JARDÍN DE ROSAS
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Un jardín de rosas que guarda en su interior de piedra, secretos que jamás serán contados... Que contiene flores de graciosa perfección, únicas, eternas, las únicas testigos de esta dramática historia...


Todo comenzó ese soleado día de verano. Yo estaba, como siempre, en mi pequeño jardín de rosas, admirando la belleza del paisaje, la tranquilidad del lugar. De pronto la portezuela de entrada se abre y dos pequeños entran corriendo al lugar, una mujer de cabello castaño, que viene detrás guarda un momento de silencioso respeto como pidiendo para entrar, y yo con un gesto, le permito la entrada.

Y allí entra ella, y juega con los niños, que corren, ríen y saltan entre los aterciopelados pétalos de mis siempre perfectas rosas, porque eso simbolizan para mi, perfección, etérea, incorpórea pero rápidamente marchitable. Y los veo jugar mientras una sonrisa juega con las comillas de mi boca, una sonrisa que nunca llegará a salir, porque años de prejuicios enraizados en mi vida no son posibles de superar, por más que sepa que esa mujer q ahora está sentada a mi lado es la mujer de mi único hijo, que también es la madre de esos dos pequeños niños que juegan en mi jardín y que son mis nietos, que fue la única persona capaz de ver a Draco más allá de la máscara que siempre se empeñó en usar, que fue la única capaz de enseñarle a amar, a cuidar, a olvidarse de sí mismo cuando la otra persona es la razón para estar vivo. Pero el origen de su sangre es un defecto que me es imposible de olvidar… De todas las mujeres de sangre pura de todo el mundo, él se tenía que enamorar precisamente de ella, la sangresucia Granger, la sabelotodo, ésa misma que ahora Draco mira embelesado desde la puerta y que la llama mi amor, mi vida… La única, como desde un principio, y como será para siempre.

Y entra a mi jardín y pasando de mi, la abraza para sentirla cerca, para demostrarle cuánto la extrañó y cuánto la ama y las palabras sobran porque ella lo conoce mejor que el mismo y los niños que antes estaban distraídos jugando, notan la llegada del rubio llegan y se suman al abrazo, como la familia cariñosa que son, unida ante todo, fuerte, inseparable. Y se van, dejándome sola y vacía en mi perfecto jardín de rosas.

Pero al otro día, siento en el aire un cambio, la brisa se mece inclemente como en un susurro de desesperado dolor y en mi pecho, opresión y angustia se arremolinan casi impidiéndome respirar. Y cuando llego a su solitario refugio, lo veo, a mi hijo, sentado en mi banca, perdido en sus pensamientos. Y yo sólo atino a sentarme a su lado, brindándole mi silenciosa compañía. Y al levantar mis ojos al cielo, la veo brillando con su tétrico resplandor, un augurio de muerte, de destrucción pero sobre todo de dolor, la marca tenebrosa que ilumina el cielo plomizo…

Y Draco se levanta y se va con mi mirada inundada de una determinación de un hombre que ya nada tiene que perder… Y al otro día al lado de la lápida gris que tiene mi nombre, aparecen 3 lápidas más y tienen sus nombres y ahora entiendo todo… Ellos estaban muertos, la familia de mi hijo, mi propia familia…

Varios días pasaron sin ver a Draco, hasta que un día lo vi aparecer, sucio, despeinado, todo herido y se acuesta apoyando su cabeza en el banco y llora, con ese llanto de un hombre abrumado por el dolor, el dolor que proviene desde lo más profundo del alma, que ciega la razón, que bloquea toda otra sensación por la intensidad con que está presente, que lleva a la locura… Y de pronto, se hace el silencio. El cuerpo de mi amado hijo, quedó tieso, todavía con una iridiscente lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Y yo sólo atino a secarla suavemente mientras observo mis rosas y el atardecer, que llega a poner fin al dolor de mi hijo…

Y hoy es un nuevo día, y esta vez en el jardín estamos todos, jugando felices. Yo desde mi lejana posición del banco de piedra gris, veo como los niños juegan con su mamá y su papá y ya no hay dolor, ni angustia, ni miedo, ni muerte. Todo es perfecto. Porque la familia está nuevamente junta… Y no importa que donde hubo cuatro placas hoy se suma una quinta que ostenta tu nombre: Draco Malfoy…

Una lástima que estas rosas perdieran su esplendor tan rápido para brillar para siempre en la perfección de la eternidad…


End file.
